New Mysteries, New Feels
by Dexay
Summary: The twins returns to Gravity Falls, after four years, expecting a normal life. During it, occurs diverse events and supernatural stuff. But, sometimes, you should know, that someone is always watching you. Rated T for Wendip, slight violence and chances of swearings.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1:

Prologue

June 1st 2016.

* * *

It is hard to believe, that Dipper and Mabel are still visiting Gravity Falls, every year since 2012. The summer 4 years was something new to them, the supernatural stuff, friends, those crazy events, like when the whole U.S. government was wanting to arrest Grunkle Stan, the appearance of the author, and of course the fight with Bill. It was like a new world to them. If they didn't count Piedmont as a boring town, now they did. Gravity Falls, was like a paradise, I mean they did get what they wanted, even Mabel who, though, wanted to taste Smile Dips or do unexisting things.

Certainly, It was one of the greatest time in their lives.

However, their parents were super-flabbergasted when they saw their kids overwhelmed with joy and happiness. Their demeanors were seemingly changed, but not into the right direction. Their past good kids were turned into wild ones since Dipper was fully avoiding the public and wasn't talking with anyone, nowadays he stepped out of his dark corner. It was one day when the bullies reached the final limit. However, now, it is always nobody bullying Dipper and if was then, well, y'know.

All his time, Dipper Pines was bullied because of his nickname, he was lurking underneath nearly all his life and of his unusual birthmark. His nickname was created by Mabel, who one day decided to call him from his birthmark. Since Dipper didn't really like his real name, that's why he was calling himself Dipper, so far everybody thinks that "Dipper" is his real name, but they are far away erred.

Now, Dipper and Mabel are more spending their time outside, always somewhere in the forest, trying to find something (their parents didn't know about supernatural stuff from Gravity Falls), which caused their parents to worry. Especially their mom, because as we all know it is a matter of fact that almost every mom is super sensitive.

From Dipper's and Mabel's strangely updated behavior's, it gets them to assume that next year their short stuff will want to visit Gravity Falls again. Dipper and Mabel, especially Dipper, were always sad for some time post their return, it made them think of a permanent move to Gravity Falls. But since twin's dad has a very good work there, it left them only to desire.

Though, siblings thought they wouldn't make it this year, but after they remembered about Grunkle Stan, Ford, Soos, and Wendy, it gave them a handful of motivation to work harder and get a better grade. It wasn't hard for Dipper since he is a nerd, he was ten miles ahead of a theme his classmates were learning. So he wantonly spent the entire time of classes, playing on his phone, trying to complete one very impossible level, Wendy challenged him recently.

Mabel at the other hand wasn't that type, she was a simple school girl. She hadn't much brain to quickly process every task, which caused her to spend more time on homework, unlike Dipper. But since, her homework was secretly done by Dipper, Mabel certainly made it well.

And after, Ford offered them some incredible lessons for Dipper, dad agreed in one moment. It wasn't a total lie, who would tell about unexplainable or unbelievable things for normal people like twins mom and dad. They played it off, telling them about some unexplainably hard physics and other things that were simply known for world's biggest nerds.

So far, Dipper without saying was going one hundred percent, but after they looked at Mabel's now-condition, their heads were building second thoughts about her going with Dipper, her enthusiastic, positive and carefree spirit was still alive, though, she was far ahead of her emotional changing age, her soul simply didn't accept it.

It didn't mean any bad, but it would affect her adult life in a little. But so far, their parents were easily convincible, so Mabel was just following Dipper like a puppy to its owner. Her cutesy and skills to pressure on someone's pity were working on her mom's weak point.

* * *

As the bus was riding up the hill, Dipper opened his eyes because of a strange feeling. Also, he felt some weight on his shoulder, who was, however, sleeping Mabel. As the odd feeling didn't leave his mind, he gazed out the window. Outside, were located world's simplest trees, as usual as ever. The biggest riddle, for now, was that feeling, like something, is missing or it is just something they wanted for so long and finally got it.

Well, the bus was extremely slow, as it was driving up the slope. It barely moved at all. But soon, the bus passed the incline and instantly, Dipper was able to see the "Gravity Falls" sign.

"MABEL! WAKE UP!" He shook her by the shoulders, increasing his strength and vivacity, just because it is nearly impossible to wake up Mabel.

"WE ARE IN GRAVITY FALLS!" Dipper happily screamed at her. Hearing those words, made her jump out of her seat and press her entire face into the window.

"OH M GOD! DIPPER!" She entered into the loss of words, as her astonished mind tried to treat every inch of the mark. With such a delightful feeling raising in their heads, increased their impatience to leave the autobus.

At one moment, it started to slow down, eventually, mitigation reached the zero miles per hour. The door's opened and the bus driver commanded to everyone to leave, who had to. As they left, the bus severely accelerated and was far away in seconds.

Twins looked around unable to stop flooding with joy. Gazing around was the first idea that struck their heads. However, nothing changed, the trees were still green, everything was like it was four years ago, only the asphalt got excessively cracked. Since they were got an agreement from Grunkle Stan to pick them up, they didn't move forward, just were standing and waiting for his arrivals.

Not much time passed, some figures drew afar. They moved closer each second and as soon as they weren't like small dots in their sight, siblings recognized the first figure as Soos, the second one as Grunkle Stan, third one as Candy and finally; fourth one as Grenda. Soon, when they saw them too, Grenda and Candy were sprinting towards Mabel, not even acclaiming Dipper.

Dipper, in return, didn't even look at them, since he was busy with Soos and Stan. Both of them were very happy to see twins again because they didn't make it her three past years.

"KIDS!" Grunkle Stan screamingly greeted them.

"Grunkle Stan, we are not kids anymore! We're mature teens!" She triumphantly proclaimed and raised her fist in superman style. Dipper facepalmed because his sister so far didn't stop to surprise him with her enthusiasm.

"Huh, so what do we do now?" He asked Grunkle Stan.

"First of all, we need to settle you down," He made a strict voice a little, and ended with a happy one. "And then, as a tradition, you'll spend time with me! 10 hours of fishing!"

"Oh, not again!" Dipper and Mabel said in a unison, both were horrible singers, but it somehow, their votes really matched.

Forest's tranquility was the best thing for them as they thought because it was removing all the stress, fatigue, and even distress. It was an effective cure for sleepless people also. However, if something is full of goods then it has bads at the same time.

In the woods were lurking and living lots of creatures. And it was a very sparse phenomenon if there was a harmless being. All the mysterious animals, Dipper (sometimes with others) discovered them They, though, were attacking or at least defending themselves. Since they knew who's territory it was, they didn't step in. Recently his interest in supernatural stuff slightly reduced, as there was a lack of undiscovered mysteries, long story short; he was starting to live like a normal person. He personally thought Gravity Falls wouldn't be the same in the second year, and his think came true. Since Bill Cipher was wandering in Mindscape or was entirely dead, the town was nearly harmless from creatures. And from people too, because, there wasn't any robbers or criminals in this city, it was super peaceful.

But the best thing in Gravity Falls was, however, Tyler! He was furiously improving the town since he became a mayor. The quantity of money Gravity Falls had, made him build some parks, transport networks, and other "city styled" things. And also, because of himself, he built his own statue in the middle of our favorite town.

But the Mystery Shack wasn't doing great as always since Gideon rebuilt his tent-o-telepathy, and bought lots of advertisements on the internet, his business was doing great. The Shack, though, after that, became kinda left behind.

Who, was running poorly for now. That's why Grunkle Stan didn't have money to advert his hut.

So far, they approached their main destination, the Shack. It was looking lightly older, but however, repaired and upgraded here and there. We can globally say: nothing changed at all. Only the fallen 's' letter was glued once more.

Entering the Mystery Shack wasn't anything than the strong outflow of nostalgic emotions.

It felt like the hut was their home and twins weren't there in 30 years. But since it was only four, it was oddly enough. Soon a wish to collapse in bed and do nothing for 10 hours, reached the siblings. The long 6-hour trip made them very, very exhausted, sleepy and tired. Plus, it was too late to do duties or hard work from Grunkle Stan.

With that said, Soos helped them to attribute their bags to the attic. Barely, making way up, Dipper with all his weight fell apart on the door, he threw his bags on the floor and laid on his bed. Scarcely, caught his consciousness, but it was too late, so he fell asleep, not even knowing, what's going on with his sister and others…

"BEEP BEEP!" Was the sound of his alarm.

With a slight groan, Dipper Pines opened his eyes, trying to adjust for the bright light and remove the blurriness. Once he was done, Dipper got up and stretched his arms with a large yawn. He didn't sleep so well, recently, so this one gave him a great mood and energyful feeling. With a smile, he tip-toed to the door and employing his skills, he tried to open it up with the smallest amount of creak.

It sounded like it wasn't opened for years, maybe weeks, but since he hadn't visited four years, the clue is nowhere to find. After, the most intense work, he calmly walked to the bathroom, glancing upon everywhere, inspecting every aspect of walls and surroundings. Only, the number of cobwebs increased, so he created a mental note to clean up this horror.

After he reached out for the door and pulled it aside, Dipper Pines looked at the mirror in front of him. The sleeplessness he has was full shown as violet bags neath his eyes. Instantly, he remembered himself standing here and looking at the mirror, four years ago. Since he was still listening to BABBA, it was fun to bear it in mind.

With that said, his eyes started to shift thru his face. The baby fat he had on the face was removed, leaving only slim cheeks like he wanted to. His hair grew half a time longer, still messy and brownish like Dipper had always. He desired for a big change, but still Dipper was Dipper.

So far, he was ashamed for his unusual birthmark. Strangely, on his forehead formed a copy of a Big Dipper. At first, it was oddly enough, but for now, everybody got used to it. Since he wasn't a bully magnet in school anymore, Dipper got a mental privilege to freely go anywhere he wanted. Do anything he wanted and say everything he wished.

It was the penultimate year in his school, and when Dipper will have a chance to graduate it, he'll use it without any doubts, and leave this dark and cruel place alone. The school wasn't the place to have friends or to have fun for Dipper, he counted it as a time-wasting place because he nearly didn't learn anything because of his smarts.

With Gravity Falls, on the other hand, was an entirely different thing: here was his Grunkle Ford, who, however, was always taking Dipper to some kind of missions or adventures. Here he felt like he needed to be here, the place was totally made for him. But sometimes he wondered, how would look his life if his parents would send him and Mabel to the other place?

It's an unimaginable story here, Dipper would be the same dark and bully-magnet person, he wouldn't have any friends if there wasn't Wendy, everything would be completely opposite. Gravity Falls, though, changed his whole life…

With that said there, Dipper took off his clothes, revealing his not-so-but muscular physique, his body changed into an athletic one through the last years, since he was going to some gyms and other things. Not like he had the best body, but it was way prettier than the previous one. If you haven't been good friends with him, you wouldn't recognize him at this moment.

After he stepped inside the tub, he turned on the water somewhere midst of a cold and hot, just for a best, relaxing temperature, he usually had in the mornings. Actually, he wouldn't imagine himself without taking a shower at this time.

After he was done, Dipper without any hurry dried himself, took on his clothes and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. After he opened the fridge, his eyes tried to find something eatable. This refrigerator wasn't refilled yet. With a lack of food, Dipper was trying to think of a something. Since Mabel taught the basics of the cooking to him, Dipper wasn't eating only cereal each morning from then.

But as the fridge was empty, he had to come back to the old times; eating cereal. Once, he poured himself a bowl of cereal, he ate it. During the time he was eating, Dipper thought of his future plans for today. Since the fridge had nothing in it, it was evident that nobody without twins here would keep stock of diversification food. Of course, today, Dipper will have to go shopping.

Although, he hated it with all his heart because the mall and the shops were always making him tired somehow. Since, Mabel loved to spend her money on clothes, (jeans, socks, no top ones because she has sweaters), she was always bringing Dipper with herself. With her strong hyperactiveness, it is twice times harder for Dipper to stay alive. Thank god it is happening only once a year.

After finishing his meal, Dipper got up, grabbed some money and went to the city.

* * *

Blah, writing this chapter made me so exhausted.  
K, I will rewrite this story because reading it myself, I thought this is the worst piece I ever wrote. Not because of an idea but because of my writing skills, they were so awful back then, now, I practiced a little bit, so I tried to describe everything in the most smallest parts, secondly, I tried to make this story comfortably readable, since everybody nowadays reads only those stories who has great writing and vocabulary enhancement.

Since I learned English only from fanfictions, I am not very experienced, and I think I kinda, shouldn't stick my nose inside the entire fiction thing, but myself just really wants to publish my story. But the worst thing is, I am very lazy.

So I hope, you enjoyed this chapter, next 4 chapter wouldn't have anything new, so stay tuned!

P.S. Looking for beta readers that will help me with the narrative stuff, and by the way, thanks to Really Bored Guy, for helping me!


	2. New Mysteries, New Feels

Swiftly, he exited the hut and with a great alacrity, he moved forward. Instantly, Dipper inhaled deeply the fresh air from outside. He stopped and looked around, treating every aspect of the green nature and its beautiful flowers. The sakura's lengthwise the road were still blooming, adding a real Japanese effect to everything.

The slight breeze played with every flower making it sway, reflecting the light of the sun, and shining. Because of his mom being a florist in the past, Dipper and Mabel learned lots of information about them. Their house nearly looked like a jungle.

When he finally made his way out of the forest, Dipper was met by an excessively bright for his eyes sun. But, hastily got used to. In no time, Dipper arrived at the city and was acclaimed by the offensively loud sounds from cars and buses'. Groups of teenagers were scattered around the street, vociferously chatting and laughing together.

Probably, every student is now enjoying his own official finite freedom from school, or like more 'from prison'. Because, you know, at least 70 percents of students does not like school nowadays. This is simply the most famous quality known, about people in their school ages.

With that said, Dipper finally was brought to reality by another group of teenagers loudly going past him. After that, Dippingsauce noticed that he was in a middle of a city. He looked around. Every building was wholly unfamiliar to him, sports centres, many other activities were now possible in Gravity Falls. Since then, the boredom in city, entirely fizzled. Searching with his eyes for something new, Dipper stopped at the big, striking out in miles mall. Its design was throwing itself in your eyes; hard to ignore. So, Dipper decided to go and check it out.

After some time Dipper went inside and was standing in the mid of the main hall. Much to his surprise, it was swarming with tourists, literally blocking all the halls. It was barely impossible to make your way. Dipper was, though, a gentleman, always letting you ahead himself, and was lavish with everyone, who he knew, though.

He never liked vociferous, narrow or tight places. That's why Dipper was avoiding concerts, huge public places or events, where is gathering all the people.

Besides all that, he gave attention to all the scenery and posters. During, his interest in surroundings, Dipper's attention shifted on the ad-people who were egregiously trying to stick their offers on whatever they had to. It was annoying of course, but Dipper simply ignored them, continuing his way. It was a very known fact that nobody liked an exorbitant outflow of suggestions.

Finally, he reached his 'point de destination' and entered the shop. Thank heavens, it was twenty with something times quieter. His mind relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief.

The shop had at least seven shelf's and two conditioners that at the moment were wind blowing Dippers hair and released a mid-cold air. It felt like a paradise after the hot and stuffy atmosphere.

Finally, after cooling his body, Dipper scooted around the shop and was somehow giving attention to every movie his eyes registered. Basically, Dipper wanted to buy a movie for his and Wendy's another movie night. They simply ran out of the old movies, and both were tired of repeating ones, so the duo agreed to start to watch something from this century. This idea, however, broke the zest of their entire movie nights. Originally, they were making fun of old films, and were creating funny commentaries, but now it leaves them only to watch.

Dipper though didn't give any romantic thought about her lately. Still, he really thought about their friendship. It was strong enough, but he sometimes doubted if it is the same nowadays.

After the gentle rejection from her, Dipper saw her as an entirely different person. No, he felt about her differently, but still was very happy that he at least got to be friends with her. Dipper always saw in her intelligence, great alacrity, carefreeness. This list is way too longer and it wouldn't fit in the original a4 paper.

She was his only friend, a real one.

Meanwhile, Dipper was stuck, unable to decide what movie to pick. Horror or comedy or... action? Myriads of choices, but only one to pick. He was always clueless at those types of situations, felt like a dead end.

Eventually, his heart came across comedy. Happy with his final decision, Dipper grabbed the box with a movie from the stand and went to pay for it.

He curiously gazed around and when he was about to turn his head into null degrees... Dipper felt a sudden pain in his forehead and instantly rubbed it with his arm. When he slowly opened his eyes, they registered a big with a sphere with red contour.

Finally, when his sight stabilized and nothing was a bunch of blurs, Dipper spoke:

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" The figure in front of him, rubbed her forehead with her eyes narrowed, stopped it. And forced herself to open her eyes completely.

"Dipper, is that you? Dipper!" She threw her arms around him and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. Dipper, however, responded instinctively wrapped his arms around her and return the hug.

After all these years, his face still was flooding with reddish color.

"Oh my God," Her eyes flew from the bottom to the top, registering all the inches of his body. Often stopping at his unzipped, red flannel shirt, whom edges were hanging lower than his abs level, with dark blue t-shirt leaking underneath. "Dude, do I have to call you Big Dipper now?"

She chuckled surprised, never thought that she would talk to Dipper eye-to-eye. "Where is that short stuff I got used to?"

"Uhh, he left me over the years," He said nervously rubbing back of his neck with a half-oval curving his lips. Wendy meanwhile was continuously shifting her eyes. Eventually, she stopped at his face. Very quickly she noticed that all his baby fat was gone, leaving a handsome and pretty face. Not like the most handsome but very phenomenal if you compare with other teens from Gravity Falls. It left a great astonishment to her since.

"Yeah, I see you changed so much, but still... you're an adorable dork for me!" Trying not to argue with her, he easily held his emotions.

"You didn't change at all, your beautiful red hair is still there, your height is now same as mine..." He started coyly but soon felt too confident.

"Dude stop, that's making me blush!" She was unable to make an eye contact with him.

"You look much prettier, and the freckles on your face are just amazingly fitting on your pale skin," He mercilessly teased her. In a return, she didn't say anything, just playfully pushed him in the shoulder. "Okay, I'll stop." He said in a decisive tone and rubbed his shoulder. For a good while, both were waiting for her to vanish that blush.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? And why didn't you me visit past four years, huh?" She said, angriness increasing.

"I-I, I..."

"What do you think I felt like?"

"I-I don't know," He started to slowly back away, 'cause it was evident it wouldn't end up well.

"Dude, it was so boring without you!" Her tone changed to a sad one.

"I'm sorry, I just... was unable to..."

Wendy stopped playing with him and handful of air escaped her nose. Accidentally she glanced upon the movie case he had held in his hands.

"Man, that's a cool movie!"

"I am just about to buy it for... y'know movie nights or whatever..."

"Dude, that's awesome, but, don't you think it is too expensive?"

"Nah, don't worry, I have enough money," He sighed. Wendy was amazed of his munificence.

"So you're here for another summer, right?"

"Yeah, we barely made it this year, so... I mean Mabel barely made it," He said in a sad tone.

"Oh..." She looked down as she remembered about Mabel's blithe and hyperactiveness. "Well, we are hoping to move here next year."

"That's awesome!" She exclaimed happily.

En ce moment Dipper's phone started to ring, playing BABBA's Disco Girl. His hands instantly started to shift thru every possible pocket, searching for the phone. When he finally found it, he pulled out not-so-but modern phone, somewhere from 2014. He answered the call, and it was, however, Ford, who immediately spoke:

"Dipper, please come, as fast as you can!" Then Ford ended the call. Dipper's head turned to Wendy and he was about to end his conversation with her.

"Well, I gotta go! Anyways, do you want to... make a movie night someday?" He asked reluctantly after they both hurriedly left the mall.

"Yeah, why not? Just call me later and we'll talk about it?" Wendy then slightly hugged him and patted his back.

"Ok, see ya!" After this sentence, Dipper sprinted towards the forest where the ol' good Mystery Shack located. Wendy at the meantime was staring at his character leaving a vestige of footsteps on a dirt road. Watched it, till it entirely vanished from her sight. 'Damn, he is hot!' She thought. After noticing that she did not say it but her mind did, Wendy Corduroy shook her head and went home.

Dipper was continuously running through the forest. It sounded like Ford was on the verge of something seriously dangerous or he was just happy and overwhelmed by something. Well, Dipper couldn't tell his emotions by the voice.

He expeditiously ran, until the flame in his lungs was just unbearable. He put all his weight on the nearest tree and was breathing heavily. After catching his breath, Dipper continued his way, but it wasn't too long, he was already in front of it.

Mercilessly, he burst inside and without saluting anyone. Neither did they because Gift Shop was empty right now; the Mystery Shack's on a day off. However, typing the code into the vending machine; got adroit over the time. Finally, after getting thru, Dipper hurriedly went downstairs and was riding down the elevator. Once, he exited it, he saw Ford in his usual element; sitting beside his desk and writing or drawing something.

Dipper got used to it recently. Ford was so sucked in that he didn't even notice his company. So, Dipper simply had to interrupt his peace. He patted Stanford's back, that made him flinch a little, and an instant one hundred eighty degrees turn on a chair.

"Oh, there you are!" Ford was the first to speak. "I wanted to show you something," He got up and started to dig through the whole bunch of drawers and shelves. After opening, the last, secret one, Ford Pines pulled out a bulb with a strangely shaped rock inside of it.

The rock was continuously showing all the symbols from Bill Cipher's Wheel in a yellow color. Also, it had a bright yellowish vortex around it, who quickly spun around the rock, sometimes, transmitting its position sometimes.

"Why and how it is... showing all the symbols from Bill Cipher's Wheel?" Dipper Pines asked in disbelief, his eyes still glued into a rock.

"I found this, on mine's and Stanley's trip to the arctic ocean."

"Buut, what does all this mean?"

"The answer is still unknown, I have a personal assumption that Bill is using this rock, to gather all his unusual matter, with unusual, I mean that this matter is nowhere else to be found, but only in this rock," He said, "And then he is going to unleash himself and his powers again."

"How long could it probably take?" He asked shocked, still could not believe, because they killed him! But now, when your idol tells you that he isn't in heaven or hell at all, it is sending you goosebumps.

"I don't know, maybe millions of years, maybe today..."

Dipper's relief immediately fizzled as it could happen every second.

"Well, we have different ways to prevent the respawning process," He continued in a strict voice, "We can slow down the process, or we can try to freeze it... Anyways, it is safe for now, we will start doing something in next few days, you're free now."

"Wait! Great Uncle Ford, can I borrow the second journal?"

"Sure," He calmly said before turning around and doing his papers. Dipper meanwhile, was grabbing the books and leaving. While reaching the elevator, he opened the second journal and randomly dug through the pages. Since the book wasn't familiar and known to him, so Dipper was stopping at the every page, and treating every inch of names and arts.

His eyes came across an unusual supernatural anomaly, or we can say paradox. And started to read it out loud:

" _I've studied this anomaly for 2 months and still, can't figure out how it works. It is normally located in a mild mid-air, with 1.47 meters radius and 3.94 meters height. I have a personal hypothesis, that this abnormality isn't operating well on human beings._

 _As this sphere of time changing substance is randomly changing the time for those who's inside. It works on every physical form and is even working on the quantum of electromagnetic lights, and the particles of the sound of course._

 _The location of this paradox is in the forest, behind the railway bridge."_

Instantly, Dipper saved the address in mind and closed the book. He was totally going to study it himself. As Dipper went to the kitchen to gather everything necessary. It claimed him a few minutes to find his bag since his side of the attic wasn't the tidiest place on earth. And then few more demanded him to fit everything inside compactly.

So far, Dipper zipped his pouch tight and was ready to go. However, it took him some decades of minutes to find the actual location, since the anomaly, was nearly invisible, only turbulent displace was making it stick out.

* * *

Yep, I had to cut in this moment, well as the school is starting soon, the delays between updates wouldn't change, it could probably even shrink. Since my personal lifes problems, I hadn't much time to write. I really hope you enjoyed it, it takes a lot for me to write something like that.

Special thanks to Relly Bored Guy for helping me out with ideas and other writting stuff. Peace!


	3. Movie Night

As he wandered around the anomaly, Dipper tried to figure out how it is working. The first realization that hit his head was saying that the things are certainly complicated, and wouldn't be solved in one and two.

\- "As it is flying, it has no mass probably, and the journal… it is working only if contacting with oxygen," - Dipper Pines clarified. His now-demeanors were seemingly similar to a teacher, who is teaching students at the lecture, - "Aaaaand, it is like dust, and without an array, it would just like extinguish in a non-oxygen atmosphere."

Pine Tree made conclusions and was slightly surprised about his hypothesis. Still, a good while, Dipper was motionlessly staring at the turbulent displace. Once, he brought himself to a reality, Dipper continued to write on his board.

\- "This… That thing changes time particularly… randomly. So, there probably is a way, to change the… speed," - He chewed his pen and narrowed his eyes on the flying particles in front of him. - "Tension… the tension that controls the speed, hmm…"

\- "Tension, tension, lightning," - Sudden things related with tension were spinning in his head. - "The amount of velocity, maybeee could be changed by lightning…"

Suddenly, pencils tint filled his mouth and he coughed breathlessly. Dipper intensely spat all the dark blue liquid from his mouth. He went to the nearby lake to clean his mouth, and meanwhile was cursing the world for his another failure.

It was his naturally born habit, from whom he couldn't get rid of yet. Dipper doesn't even notice chewing his pen, which is quite a bit annoying. So far, it was usual nowadays, Mabel and other's who knew his wont, were accustomed. She even made a special box where are located all self-broken pens. His parents actually were sending him to a psychologist.

However, it didn't help. Not at all.

But for now. Dipper was cleaning his mouth often, and in seconds the ink was absolutely gone. As Dipper wiped his mouth and was about to leave, he noticed a big full moon in the daylight sky. As he narrowed his eyes, to see it perfectly, the moon was away, like it wasn't here a few seconds ago.

It, though, immediately built an occasion to do something about it. The clueless boy was spinning around, but all things seemed helpless from any perspective. So far, Dipper gave up and sat on a fallen tree nearby. His head reimagining the whole scene. As he simply shrugged, Dipper got up and went to study the anomaly; like if nothing happened there.

However, the great mood left his mind. Dipper closed his journal and left the zone. Within the pedestrianism, Dipper looked down and was, though, already building plans for today. He knew that he and Wendy maybe are going to do a movie night tonight. It was already obvious that she wouldn't refuse.

Cluelessness. Dipper was clueless. Yet again. Those situations were annoyingly bothersome. With a brief sigh, he pulled out his phone and quickly typed Wendy's number. Within a decade of seconds, she answered and already greeted him with a quick, simply most known sentence, you mostly say when you see your friend: - "Hey, Dip what's up?"

Automatically, he replied with a similar one: - "Hey, Wendy, so… I just wanted to ask you if you might want to do a movie night?"

\- "Yeah, sure, then maybe let's do it at my place or…"

\- "Yep, definitely yours, since Mabel have planned a sleepover with her friends, I think it wouldn't be great to watch movies when upstairs is going a crazy-house."

\- "Oh… you're totally right! But do you think Mabel's behavior would still be so childish?"

\- "I am tentative, though, recently her demeanor didn't change at all, boy crazy and stuff… And she's still making that Mabel Juice with plastic dinosaur addition," Both let out some good chuckles. "Well anyway, your place is still the greatest."

\- "Yeah, you're right, I remember our failure… haha," - She laughed lightly.

\- "I think Mabel merely overdrank her own Mabel Juice."

\- "You're totally right!" - She happily exclaimed. - "So, then let's see at 6 pm?"

\- "Ok, see ya!" - And the call ended.

As he let out a sigh of relief, Dipper finished his walk and with no hurry entered the Mystery Shack. The Shack, was, however, empty, as the "closed" sign was stuck on the window. The radiant window above shelf was illuminating the whole gift shop. The scene was unusual, though, the effect of sepia with rich highlight was beautiful enough.

But Dipper was not interested in those types of things, so he just passed it and was half-way upstairs. Dipper opened the doors, with indifferent feelings, they completely vanished as he instantly saw his blitheful twin sister, laying on her bed, rapidly typing on her phone.

\- "Oh, hey Mabel! Didn't expect ya…"

\- "Hey, Dipping sauce! Guess what!"

\- "Another boyfriend? Mabel, really? We've been her only for a day and you-" - Dipper got abruptly cut off by her.

\- "No, no, you silly! It's just that our Grunkle's have to buy something in Portland, and they allowed us to got with him, well, me, Soos, Grenda, and Candy are totally in, how about you?"

\- "I don't know, well-"

\- "I knew, you wouldn't want, it's ok but as we're leaving the Shack would be closed for three days, what are you going to do?"

\- "Ahh, I really don't know…"

\- "Well, you can ask Wendy to stay at her house, that's the only way. Otherwise, you'll have to come with us…"

\- "There's no way I'll go shopping with you!" - He almost shouted Dipper would do anything to omit shopping with her, and you might know why.

\- "Her dad and brothers are gone anyway, so you can…" - A sly smile appeared on her face.

\- "Mabel, how can you think like that about me!" - He confusingly shouted.

\- "Just kidding! You should call Wendy now…"

As Dipper turned around and pulled out his phone, he again, typed in her number which he overlearned recently.

* * *

Wendy was lying on her bed on her stomach reading a large tome-sized book, which the letters were very small, she had to put her glasses on. It was her secret, though, no one knew her problem. Everyone knew that Corduroys are tough, smart and whatever. But when it came to health problems, it struck hard.

Beside all her health issues were only bigger ones. Beneath her carefree, lazy conduct, was the unrecognizable soul. Since her recent break-up with her now-ex, her life entirely twisted. The world turned gray and wasn't any necessity to live anymore. Wendy thought she finally found her ultimate love. Eventually, the dirty truth got uncovered and ended up with a separation.

It was only a few weeks ago when she unintentionally hearkened her past boyfriend talking to a phone. But not just talking he was merely confessing his love to somebody else.

*Flashback*

It was a weekend of the February. The chill north wind was blowing around intensely, which made the pine trees averagely sway from right to left by the time. Wendy arose from her living room's sofa and made her way to the cupboard nearby the exit doors.

She pulled out the leather coat with a thick layer of wool below, and allotment it. Yet, the cold winter was not about to end. The thermometer behind the kitchen's window was showing extremely low-temperature which was surprising for all the Gravity Falls residents. The snowing, however, calmed down. It meant for everyone to leave their houses and go to the shop to buy some stocks for another egregiously chill week.

It was unbearable time sometimes, no one dared to go outside, as no one wanted to lose himself in a whirlwind of snow. But now Wendy was really interested in her new boyfriend, which she accepted a few days ago. So, she decided to call him and they arranged their now-usual movie night.

Finally, she left the house and put her hood tighter. Her teeth were trembling, but it didn't stop her. Behind her, in the snow, she left a very deep footstep trail. It wasn't snowing but it was cold high as heck. Barely, she recognized her shortest shortcut to his house. Barely because the path which nestled in a bunch of trees was almost invisible.

She came from the side where his room located. With each step of approaching, the voice of his was getting louder and louder. At least loud enough to hear him.

Wendy looked at her phone's clock, it showed quarter to seven o'clock. Quite a bit early Wendy was. She started to recognize his Words. His tone was capricious like if he is trying to make up to something. As she narrowed her eyes and laid her forehead on the brick wall, she started to understand the whole sense.

\- "I'm so sorry, I will try to break up with her as soon as possible… No, no… Remember you mean a lot to me! Ok, I'll talk to you as soon as I get rid of her… Love you bye!"

Wendy's lower lip started to shake intensely and a tear flew out of her eyes. Many tears. She turned around and slid down. As soon as she did it she buried her face into her knees, completely attached to a breeze sounds and real winter feels. The hot tears riding down her cheeks were dropping down to her jeans, leaving black blots on them.

Wendy in this situation was in an utter shock. The sudden change of his feelings was non-expected to her, like really, a few days ago he was fawning over her, telling her how gorgeous she was, how smart, how attractive, how cool and many other things. She never imagined him loving another girl behind her back, and she didn't want to.

Now it felt just like an eternity. No cares, no demands. Grief was overtaking her soul, as she remembered their best moments like their first kiss or how he defended her against other rich and prissy girls. Wendy saw him as the greatest person in the world. Their interests matched also, the movie nights, mysteries and other crap she loved over the years. But now, everything was lost and wasted.

It felt so deviant and erroneous.

* * *

This is how she remembers this moment.

But it didn't take her lots of time to move on, still, it hurt no matter what. Her last days were just lightening up by the arrival of the twins. It made her to almost forget about that incident, and especially, the thoughts of Dipper were only multiplying. No matter how much she denied it, Dipper felt like a soul mate which was slightly changing to a crush.

The four last years without him felt like a perpetuity. Not her dad was that much entertaining, even nor her friends were. When she tried to go on an adventure with them, it just turned out funnily crappy.

Nate, Lee were always busy with making challenges for Thompson, Tambry and Robbie were occupied with their relationship. So it was just her, who looked like she was talking with herself from any perspective, when they were inside a big cavern whatever, trying to figure out a mystery or something else.

With Dipper, on the other hand, it was much easier. Always fun, always cool… It's bad enough he had to leave. Which still bothered her, like if she had a wish, Wendy without any doubts will desire for Dipper to stay at Gravity Falls forever. But nothing extremely good lasts forever…

Some people by her demeanors were calling her and her best friend; a couple. Some were clever enough to understand that they are just only best friends. It was oddly enough when some of her classmates were teasing her about Dipper. Which made her think more of him.

The thoughts of that day when they went to a hidden bunker to be more precise – when he accidentally confessed his love to a fake Wendy, were disturbing her. She thought she didn't do right, no she regretted about the rejection to him.

She knew how he felt, 'cause her own experience was totally mirroring his skin at that moment. At least she conjectured.

She felt bad for him, so bad, that if she had another chance to tell her own feelings about him, she wouldn't reject. On the other hand, he was just a pre-teen with boneless arms, whom puberty yet hadn't struck, and she was a tall fifteen-year-old teen back then. It would look weird if they would be a thing. Like really weird.

But ultimately, she was tentative in her thoughts. So unsure, that she didn't know what to do. But at least it felt right to her, being rejecting her best friend. But straightly in that night she came to awareness. She would wait for him to grow up and be at least approximately the same height as her.

But now seeing him in a better result, made her bluntly think more of him. We can say – wish came true.

An abrupt light from her phone which lay between her face and the book dazzled her sight. It made her to instinctually get up and look at her phone from a recognizable distance. The photo of her with a wrapped arm around his neck from 2012, two buttons, red and green ones were the things her eyes registered at the moment.

Because it was him, she pressed the "accept" button and as soon as she did his voice filled her ears.

\- "Hey Wendy, so… are you in a mood to do a movie night?" - He asked grudgingly, making a big gap in the middle of a sentence.

\- "Yeah, what makes you requestion?"

\- "Well, It's just… ahh… Everybody, except me, is going to Portland, and Stan is entirely closing the Mystery Shack, so…"

\- "I get it, dude, you can stay at my house until my dad is here. You know, he certainly hates when somebody, especially a boy is visiting his house…"

\- "Oh Wendy, thank you you're the best! I'll be there in a few minutes."

*BEEP* The call ended and she placed her phone on the desk beside her bed. As she tried to get up with an enormous yawn, the back of her neck ached from a huge immobile period of time. Immediately, she went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk.

It was a copied habit from Dipper, milk was totally relaxing her and fixed everything and nothing no matter what it is. As she sat on the nearest chair and dived deep in thought. As she didn't notice the time flow, the vociferous knock on the door brought her back to reality.

Hurriedly, she made her way out of the kitchen and opened the door. Unsurprisingly, it was Dipper wearing a grin curving his lips. It definitely took her attention. As she smiled back she coyly greeted him.

\- "Hey, Dipper…"

\- "Hey, Wendy."

Totally stopped by his appearance, she didn't answer, five seconds were passed and they were still standing motionlessly.

\- "Wendy?" - He waved his fingers in front of her.

\- "Oh, sorry…" - The voiceless awkwardness took over their conversation as Wendy clumsily unblocked Dipper's way in.

He entered, closed the door behind him and took off his shoes.

\- "So, I brought this movie with me…"

\- "Oh, that's great… I forgot to prepare everything anyway…" - She said and leaned her body against the wall.

\- "Ok then, I'll go get some popcorn," – As they were about to diverge, Dipper took a look at her.

Her abs slightly increased their latitude, leaving a butt which was really tightened with her dense jeans. Then his eyes shifted upwards, to her magnificent red hair. It was merely cut for some centimeters but still was far away lower than her torso. But her white pale skin, which splendidly fit her style, and the addition of freckles on her face was perfect too.

She hadn't worn sumptuous clothes and didn't have too. Wendy looked amazingly as always. But finally reaching the deadline, he shook his head and made his way to the kitchen.

As the popcorn was roasting inside of a microwave, it released many pops and beeps. The noise, though, filled the whole house nearly reaching the farthest corner in Wendy's room. Meanwhile, Dipper placed a chair in front of a microwave and sat on it, bored.

At the same time, Wendy was readying for a movie night. To be more accurate, she tried to stuck the disk Dipper brought, inside her CD player. The screen turned on and glitched a little. Some texts like "getting ready", "preparing" or "auto correction" were twitching up and down then stopped, the contrast and color corrections noticeably changed, the image seemed brighter.

As the many logos of companies were showing on the screen, meanwhile Dipper entered the room and sat on the floor beside Wendy. Crossing his legs and leaning his body against the end of bed, he stationed the uberly huge bowl of popcorn between them and was already absorbed by the movie. Wendy, however, was often glancing at the long, vertical mirror, whom she placed beside the tv recently.

It was perfectly reflecting Dipper, so it gave her a permission to stealthily watch her best friend, violently shoving a handful of popcorn inside of his mouth. Soon he stopped and placed his arms in his lap. His eyes weren't about to move as he carefully watched the film, chuckling, making commentaries or mumbling sometimes.

Wendy was at the same time watching all his actions and movements and at the same time thinking about a plan about her first move. Somebody would tell that it is too early, but she didn't care. She knew Dipper very good and had feelings for him so far. But to not to make any embarrassment it was very hard to think of a something.

Finally, a very original and smooth idea came into her head.

\- "Dipper, I'm feeling cold, can I cuddle with you?" - He turned his head, completely confused, raised an eyebrow, then quickly replied.

\- "Yeah, sure!" - As he uncrossed his legs and allowed her to sit between them. And as soon as she laid back on his chests, he instinctually wrapped his arms around her torso and placed his chin on the back of her head.

Finally settling comfortably, she grabbed the bowl of popcorn and placed it in her lap, giving the resolution to grab popcorn to both of them. In the heat of his body, Wendy was getting sleepy each second and tried to not to fall asleep in Dipper's arms. But however it didn't help, she was already fast asleep with her head turned ninety degrees to the right and eyes looking in the crook of his neck.

Dipper noticed it within a few seconds and was slightly surprised. Most of his surprise was Wendy's demeanor, like wouldn't just ask for cuddling so simply. Then many ideas flew thru his head, many questions. The thing wasn't clear.

Next hour passed simply. The comedy was ending, the plot seemed however at the point where everything should end. As he knew that Wendy isn't online right now, Dipper stopped making commentaries, laughing or doing things which they do usually. But in a good, while he felt her shiver, so he leaned his head backward and looked down. Her eyes were slowly opening, increasing the width of her pupils, and she seemed lightly shocked about her now-condition.

\- "Hey, sorry I got so comfy and fell asleep…" - She got up and looked at the digital clock. 'Crap' she thought. - "Dipper sorry, but you have to leave! My dad's going to be her in any second!" - The anxiety in her voice was building up as she nervous tried to get the CD player to eject the disk.

As Dipper was helpless right now, plus they started to hear the car roar louder and louder each moment.

\- "Keep it until next time!" - He came to a final decision. Wendy just nodded and made her way toward the window and opened it.

\- "Ok Wendy, bye!" - As he was about to jump out of it, Wendy took his arm and pulled him back.

But then happened something incredible, something unusual. She stood on her toes, closed her eyes and very softly kissed his cheek. Dipper at the same time felt like he was in a paradise, nothing felt so good and anyway, it was the first kiss from Wendy he ever got! But it didn't last long she ended up and whispered: "This is a goodbye and a "thanks for the movie" kiss,"

Dipper was awestruck so far. It was unexpected, at least nothing was unexpected from their movie night. So he closed the window, still gazing at Wendy Corduroy who was waving with her hand on the other side.

It was late anyway, so Dipper went further into the forest to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Bruh-uh, this was exhausted. Nearly died from writing this. Thanks a lot, now my brains are just on fire. This was something new to me, I was just exploding with new words and stuff… Well anyways I hope you enjoyed it and before you ask; no this isn't going to be a simple love story, at least It would be for five or four chapters before the action starts…

So big thanks to Fereality, since he outspoke his opinion about new villains and stuff. You really changed my mind, so now a very good idea popped in my head, well not going to spoiler.

Unfortunately, I am closing Lost in Dimensions, because you know, this story didn't go well, and I just lost interest in that idea.

Anyways, big thanks to Standby1337 and VeryVividColors for giving me ideas and helping me with expressions and locutions.

So, I really hope you would review, fav or follow because it really helps out like gives motivation and other helpful things. And I apologize for the big gap between updates, it happened because I really just fucked up (sorry for this, I had no words to describe how awful everything is) so badly in my life, and it took 2 weeks for me to move on.

With that said, I wish you luck! Peace!


	4. In The Darkest Night

As he entered the dark Gift Shop of the Mystery Shack, and automatically closed the door behind him. Dipper pushed the keys deeper into his pocket. Since his bad visage, Dipper ineptly tried to orientate and was barely seeing the surroundings and objects. Finally, his eyes glanced upon the stairway, so he carefully studied every step.

In desultory influences, Dipper opened the attic's door and went inside. Epiphany of sleeping Mabel was not anything special to him. Likewise his emotionally unstable habit, there went her wont to slumber a lot. Furtively, Dipper approached his bed. Within his perambulation, Dipper dropped his outside clothes and gamboled onto his bedstead.

The sempiternal feeling of almost falling him asleep grabbed his arm and was immediately pulling him into her lap. Sounded like a panacea, and sure, it was.

At one moment, the penumbra appeared, a tall redolent and lithe figure flew out of the moon, thru the window, even through the glass, and was hovering beside Dipper. With scintillating eyes and a plethora of vortexes and turbulent displace of black colors, the figure stretched its arm, which was being escorted by vestiges and lines of bright white colors. It's susurrous and completely ethereal magical ambiance had a slight evanescent tremble. But ended up quickly.

Its palm was exactly above the right side of Dipper's head, and as it clenched its hand it started to output a white light or substance right into his head, as soon the end of the glow was on the horizon, it abruptly removed the arm and surprisingly was, smiling mysteriously.

As the slender figure arose, it entirely conflated with the night sky, leaving Dipper, with a brightly glowing birthmark.

* * *

Two men sat on the long sumptuous wooden sofa, which had lots of vines, waved around it. As the small, green fireflies were flying around, it gave a magical addition to the whole scene.

Approximately fifty years old men were laid back, talking freely, about their life problems and other junky stuff.

\- "Masters asserted their opinion about attacking Headlessers," - The Dwainerkwan said as he crossed his arms and was continuously watching the vivid sunset. - "They pointed out their every weak and strong points."

\- "So, what are you going to do?" - The Beckonholm asked, his head turning and eyes giving full attention to his old friend, since the subject that came up was deadly serious.

\- "Since we still have an absence of forces…" - He exclaimed on the last word, - "We're planning to send out twenty scouts, merely to study their troops and defenses," - Beckonholm nodded mutely.

\- "Well, I think you're right," – He said in his very rich and gruff voice, - "But since Legendary Wizard is spending his time at the Fristone mountains all day and didn't want to help us recently, it makes an occasion to stay back a little longer. Without his help, we are like, half of the apple."

\- "I don't think so… We can hire some sorcerers then raid their castle and gather all the loot before someone else does it," Dwainerkwan said, - "At least I know some other clan's who wants the relic dragon egg too."

\- "And what are you going to do with it?" - Beckonholm asked curiously, - "That egg haven't done a crack in millions of years…"

"I know exactly one person who can do everything he wants, so he would help us," Dwainerkwan whispered.

"Your majesty, king Dwainerkwan," some regular servant reached them and panted heavily, "Queen Alesionora was delivered to a hospital due to the childbirth from her pregnancy."

King Dwainerkwan arose, wholly shocked. Was he dreaming? No one knows. As he leaped on the dark black horse which was dropping black aura from it and had glowy gold armor on itself, tsar in a furious speed burst thru the castle's door and continued riding, not even carrying about his opulent and expensive carpets, beneath his horse's hoof's.

The royal hospital wasn't far away, Dwainerkwan was already jumping off his equine and running toward the palate. The gold made curtains were making tintinnabulation, which made everyone inside give attention to the king. Under the rules of his, everyone bowed down in front of him.

\- "Where is my wife?!"

As the fierceful cries were hearable in such distance, he fathomed that he was too late, to complete his longing. He entered the ward, and immediately saw his wife with her light blue eyes, and glowing light blue hair, laying on the bed with a newborn kid in her arms. She was trying to calm the baby, which was crying and screaming intensely.

Dwainerkwan stood awestruck right now, this event would be feasting grandiosely since she was the Daughter of the Moonlight. And this was her mightiness.

* * *

Wendy exited her room and greeted her dad.

\- "Hey, dad…" - She said lazily, with sleepy consciousness, she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. - "Your, gun is in the garage."

\- "Thanks, Wendy, we'll leave tomorrow, early in the morning," He said, surprisingly calmly which was a mighty rare appearance. He was about to leave, but his own daughter stopped him.

\- "Dad?"

\- "Yeah, sweetie?"

\- "Umm… Can Dipper… stay at our home for three days?" She said hesitantly, thinking that this not going to end well.

\- "What happened?" However, her dad wasn't angry or whatever.

\- "Uhh, his entire family is going to Portland and is completely closing the Shack due to the dangerous experiment in the basement and security purposes."

Manly Dan rubbed his chin and lifted his eyes. It wasn't like the situation was a boy, her daughter just met; no, he knew Dipper clearly, since Wendy's brothers secretly told him about her crush on Dipper (don't ask how it simply looked obvious), and Dipper was manly enough. One of the persons he trusted.

With that said, Dan Corduroy came to his final conclusions.

\- "Yeah, sure… Just be careful and don't do things… I guess he's still a minor so y'know, we can't predict the future, everything can happen."

Wendy mutely nodded and was clearly happy until she realized the point, her dad was talking about.

\- "But how did you know, that I like him?" - In return, she got a smile from him.

\- "Now I am one hundred percent sure…" - He sighed in a relief.

\- "What do you mean?" - She asked in a confusion, something wasn't right here.

\- "Do you really think I can't see how you changed after he left the town?" - Wendy raised and eyebrow – "You started to act differently. I saw you more frequently at home. The way you're hugging his hat. And you once tried to write him a letter… And your brothers told me everything. Doesn't that explain? It's obvious enough."

Wendy was confused and astonished at the same time, somehow her dad seemed calm enough.

\- "Don't worry, I know Dipper well, and I don't mind your further relationship, I'm even glad that my little princess finally like a manly enough man."

\- "Dad!" – She playfully punched into his shoulder.

\- "Who's my little princess?" – He asked teasingly and playfully assaulted her and made pertinent noises, but ended up with a bear hug.

\- "I hate being called a princess!" - She exclaimed in a little anger.

\- "That still didn't convince me to stop!" - He grew an ample grin.

A sonorous noise of someone mercilessly shutting the door filled everyone's ears. Both, Wendy and Dan concluded their little conversation, and expeditiously, moved toward the ear-piercing sound. Which was caused by her three brothers coming inside, but however, they were escorted by implausible gale.

Her brother's eyes were nearly closed, barely seeable slit their narrowed eyes made. Plus their slow movements and limited brain function, which caused the elders to tense up and watch them no to fall on the floor and go for some hay.

Within some time, they were in bed already in nowhere to be found. After Wendy's father wished them sweet dreams and did everything any parent would to when they're sending their kids to sleep. After dad, that left the room, with his ultra-serious face, which seemed ordinary to everybody, Wendy stopped her dad and once again questioned him.

\- "Wait, can I ask you something?"

\- "Anything you want sweetie."

\- "Umm… Can you give me advice about boy stuff?"

\- "What kind of advice?"

\- "I just don't know how to start… What if he doesn't like me? Or… It's just our friendship is very important to me, and I merely don't want to ruin it."

\- "Wendy, my dear, you dated decades of boys in your life, what's different this time?"

\- "With Dipper, it's significantly otherwise, nor I asked to go out with anybody, from the list of my previous boyfriends, they did… And now I am just stuck up and…"

\- "Calm, down, you should signal him somehow, and if he doesn't reply like he's interested in you, then don't be upset, just be happy that you are at least best friends."

\- "Uh, I tried to signal him today, and he responded… I don't know how to describe; so-so," Her father slightly sighed, his eyes weren't looking at hers anymore.

\- "Then, you should just tell him how you feel, and don't be frustrated if he rejects you."

\- "Huh, I remember I rejected him once, fours ago. He instantly started to act differently, and the time we spent together decreased," - She sadly sighed. - "I kinda, felt bad afterward, but y'know? I didn't have any other choice…"

Their talk fell into the silence. Both, for a good while, were just sitting on the couch, dived deep down in thoughts.

\- "Okay, Wendy, it's getting pretty late… I'm going to sleep, sweet dreams," - Manly Dan Corduroy stood up and made his way out of the living room. As soon as the door, which led into his room, was closed, Wendy was left alone.0

* * *

Dipper got up, at the beginning, his forehead slightly ached, which meant for him to instinctually chafe it. As the pain left him, Dipper energetically got up, his eyes glanced at his own twin sister, whom got bothered her greasy pig. It oinked loudly and was dabbing her side with its nose. Mabel responded with a sour face and a moan, then spoke Waddles to stop.

\- "G' morning Mabel!" - He hedonistically said although he wasn't that type of. In a lightning speed, her eyes opened, as she seemed shocked.

\- "Hey, Dippy really didn't expect ya!" – She stood up, - "So, what happened?"

\- "Umm… Her that unexpectedly returned, and I barely ran away," – He rubbed the back of his head, - "'Cuz y'know? Her dad feels negative about our movie nights, basically, he doesn't like when someone else is his house."

\- "Wow, running away from Wendy's dad, great job Dipper," – She artfully smiled, and got few good chuckles, - "I thought that your movie night would end up otherwise…"

\- "Me too… I just wonder what she's doing right now," – He wondered, although he knew, what can occur during the first minutes, of Manly Dan entering his house after a good while. And did he come to conclusions; she's doing duties and other "salient" stuff.

But it wasn't the thing that lasted long in his head. He was instantly overtaken by his usual morning intentions. So, like a nelipot, he simply left Mabel with an original "see ya" and made his way to the bathroom.

He meticulously, at the same time lazily brushed his teeth, removing his slightly saprostomous breath. The psithurism was hearable through the windows, the sun was lightening the bathroom, creating an autumnic atmosphere which predetermined Dipper's mood. He felt physically well, but mentally half-good and half-sad, almost being unemotional.

He scattered some deodorant on his oxters, slightly combed his hair, although it turned messy back and was ready to go. Felt no need to use shower today, as he was already, running down the staircase, which made him jump a little at the end.

He crashed some eggs, on the pan and enabled the gas. The wonderful scent of a fried egg filled the entire kitchen, that's why Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and even Waddles, were now seen to join the breakfast making, Stanley was already reading his daily newspaper and talking with Mabel, who questioned him a lot.

\- "So, what's the duties today?" – Dipper asked while making some bacon.

\- "We're heading into Portland in an hour, Dip," – He answered, sipping his steamy coffee a little, - "You're staying at Wendy's, right?"

\- "Umm… Maybe, I'll ask her later," – He reluctantly said, his eyes staring at the aquarium next to the doors, - "So anyway, what are you going to buy in Portland?"

\- "Those questions are going to Poindexter, but I am going to buy some materials for Mystery Shack."

\- "But I am going to buy some colorful gouache," – Mabel happily exclaimed, - "For exercises, my art teacher gave me to do over the summer."

Dipper turned around and saw that the bacon and fried egg was ready, so he grabbed the nearby fork and started to accurately transport the food to the plate, making a decent layout, like if it was some kind of a royal breakfast.

So he submitted them their plates, and sat in the third, the last chair. Everybody in the room started to eat. Mabel, already was barely chewing, because her mouth was full of a food. Dipper, meanwhile ate peacefully, without any hurry.

*DISCO GIRL, COMING THROUGH*

The unexpected melody and lyrics of a "Disco Girl" song filled everyone's ears which made Grunkle Stan and Mabel chuckle out loud, and Dipper's face turn lightly red. Clumsily, he tried to no to show his embarrassed face. Dipper as quickly as possible ran upstairs and grasped his phone. Within some tries, he successfully answered the call, and surprisingly it was Wendy.

\- "Hey, Dip," – hearing him panting, she immediately asked. – "What happened?"

\- "Oh… nothing."

\- "Ok… Well, my dad yesterday unexpectedly returned, but now, he is far away, and guess what?" - Her voice and herself turned talkative, - "My dad agreed that you could stay here for three days!"

\- "Oh, really?" – He sighed in a relief, - "Wow… I thought after your dad returned I will have to stay, locked in the attic."

\- "So, when you are moving?"

\- "Well, the squad is heading soon, and I am about to pack my bags," – Dipper sat on the edge of his bed, his left arm was placed on the bedpost, - "I'll be like in half an hour in front of your doors."

\- "Ok, see ya!" Wendy said, as she ended the call and placed her phone on the desk, which located next to her bed, but herself was merely lying on the bedstead, imagining the next three days, spent with Dipper.

* * *

So, yeah, sorry for a short chapter. This piece was meant to do a little twist in my story, and I recently realized that my idea is overcomplicated, so if you seriously read this tale, you should remember all the small details. And well, lots of new characters would come up, so this isn't going to be a story with only original characters.

The chapter isn't going to be very long, approximately 2.5-5k will be a standard chapter for me, and if I am going on a trip, then chapters possibly could be longer.

And next chapter is going to be longer, I promise! And thank you for reading this story this far, I really appreciate your help.

Stay tuned for next chapter! Peace!


	5. Close Friendship Renewal

Dipper zipped his bag, which was meant for his clothes and salient items, he usually employed daily. Although he had a small bag, Dipper was able to cram into everything, unlike people, who had at least three sacks of all that junk, which they really needed within packing, but then left it unused, stored at the bottom of their bag. Dipper wasn't that type of people.

But being surrounded by "modern people", it gave him a thought to move to something new. Since he had to say a small goodbye to his old clothes, which were getting too small for him, Dipper chose something just to blend with his classmates, not to be extravagant or something.

So, Dipper pulled up his backpack, and quietly closed the attic's doors. Half-groggily, Dipper bid farewelled with Grunkles, Mabel, and her friends, and went further into the forests. Within the plenty of natural barriers, and intense headlights of the sun, he was able to move thru the scaffold, which he merely awaited beforehand.

And to be fair, it wasn't easy. His shoe dozen of times hit the branches and stuff, whose he couldn't remind and the affair with the forest wasn't information for him in four years as well. Unfortunately, a big bush wholly blocked his way, entirely confusing him.

The ground and everything, surrounding him notably looked forlorn, like if this place hasn't been stomped in decades or hundreds of years. Not too far, a small wooden cabin struck his wide field of view, which made Dipper to instantly come to conclusions. So he fell into a bliss and ran towards the bucolic house.

But unexpectedly, he stumbled upon a tree with a unoriginal tenderloin. It was too hard to understand what's written in a hexagonal notch, so Dipper narrowed his eyes and with a left-hand swept it. A letter 'r' appeared, then 'plus' and finally 'w'. 'R' immediately associated with Robbie, it was like Dipper didn't know anybody else, whose name starts with 'r'.

But 'w'?

Coming to a realization didn't take him a long time. In a confusion and half angriness, Dipper pulled a micro-chainsaw and simply cut the tenderloin off, leaving an ordinary six-angled dent in a tree. Being proud of his work, Dipper went closer to the cabin, until he approached the doors.

Simply, being awaited by a small blue carpet, with a "welcome" note on it. It was merely hard to remind every detail, but on this, he totally failed. Neither he knew everything about this house but examining it seemed interesting. And of course, it was Wendy's house.

Dipper was about to knock the door, but a mental barrier stopped him as if it was moment likewise 'do correctly or fail'. For him, it was salient because, he knew, with Wendy nothing would go smoothly. But at the other hand, everything seemed easy. Wendy was Wendy, definitely the same, the behavior didn't change at all. She was very good at hiding her real thoughts, avoiding some risky questions.

However, Dipper wasn't that type of people, who annoyingly dug further with questions, which simply weren't from casual. He could understand the whole situation, even if it bitterly exhausted him. Life with his own ugly fate taught him many things. But he didn't hate it, it felt okay to him.

\- "Okay, Dipper, this is the moment you've been waiting for five years if you mess up," – He said sighed, imagining the embarrassing scene, - "You'll get back to Piedmont and live your life like a fool."

\- "BUT, if you do everything correctly, you'll have Wendy as a girlfriend, later, marry her and have a family."

Taking the last sigh before a 'leap of faith'. And then, he knocked the door. Many thoughts flew through his head as if it is going to explode in seconds. There didn't go even a millisecond and a door was suddenly threw open. Wearing a blissful smile with a hedonistic self, Wendy threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Unfortunately, Dipper completely did not expect this to happen, as he ineptly tried to wrap his arms around her, with his chin buried in her red, fiery hair, which scent could be felt far away.

\- "Hey, Dip! Glad you were able to make it!" – She let go, leaving Dipper still hugging now-imaginary Wendy, but she didn't mind that, - "At least, you'll be my company for three days," – She made a decision, already knowing that Dipper would agree anyway.

\- "Yeah, I thought so," – He chuckled a little, - "Welp, no offense, but I hope your dad wouldn't return in next three days because you'know I don't want to live on the street," – An unexpected silence took control over their little conversation, and their reality feelings entirely ebbed.

\- "So, do you wanna go inside?" – She asked, energetically moving aside, just to let Dipper thru, - "I want you to meet you with the environment," – They went inside of the living room. As he dropped his bags on the floor, Dipper placed his arms on abs and was gazing around.

\- "Ok, I know your house very well, already, but," – He started confusingly, - "Where do I get to sleep?"

\- "Oh… since the couch is broken, I have to share my bed with you," – Dipper's face instantly reddened, as if he was tensed up, but no, sleeping with Wendy in the same bed was a much otherwise thing. Mentally, it was like his jaw dropped, but seriously, he wasn't anticipating this.

\- "Ummm… So what do we do now?" – He asked, like if he wasn't embarrassed at all, but it was definitely a clear deal, - "Since, there isn't any scientific laboratory, I'm like in a middle of an unknown forest."

\- "Hey! No nerdy things are allowed in my house, get it?" – She was angry, although wholly said that playfully.

\- "Ahh, okay then," – He let out a long sithe, - "Any ideas."

\- "Y'know? As always movie marathon is the only activity that isn't boring here," – Wendy Corduroy came to conclusions.

\- "I expected you to say that," – He grinned, - "I brought six packs of popcorn anyway."

\- "Doofus, you're the guest," – Wendy slight punched his arm, merely to show how egregious she felt at the moment, - "I have to be the one, who's preparing everything since this is my house!"

\- "Nah, Wendy, you shouldn't tense up either, it is not like I am some kind of royal guy or somethin'," – He pulled out a pack of all the popcorns, and placed them on the shelf, which located approximately one meter above the sink in the kitchen.

\- "It is still early, do you want to go on a walk?" – She asked while washing her hands, - "I just spent all morning, laying in the bed, with my nose in a book."

\- "Yeah, I agree."

* * *

The mysterious completely black figure stood in the middle of an abandoned hall. The ceiling looked like if it is about to collapse onto the floor, but however, it was only dropping some boulders and dust. Even if this place looked very badly, the grass and vines were scattered around the place.

It was hard to see anything too, although in the mid was a very rich highlight, which provided minimal sight. But it was no problem for a black figure. Its brightly, eye-striking glowing mouth and eyes were already telling everything.

A little cobblestone stand which was highlighted by a light source above had a little uber-minimized stronghold, which contained a floating white light ball. As it was moving closer, very slowly, because each step it made, the figure extradited moans and unrecognizable high pitched sounds, the likewise dog getting scared or hurt.

It grabbed its stomach, its emotions turned sad. But it forced itself to move closer, each step everything got harder. Suddenly a black substance piled onto the light, making it spread a little, but as soon as the orb was visible, a Dipper's face faded in.

As it was trying to reach it with its light, the pain overtook the creature, making it unconsciously fall onto the floor.

* * *

\- "So, how's your life going at the moment?" – Dipper asked reluctantly, although he knew that Wendy would answer "half-bad".

\- "It is not like, everything goes smoothly, I just recently had a little depression, but since you two returned, you lit me perfectly," – She said while walking down the street.

Neither each of them noticed surrounding, as they were accustomed to the town. Blossoming sakura's alongside the street, bright sun, which nearly burned their eyes and was making the very contrasted setting. Sounds of their footsteps and cars, going back and forth, nothing special in Gravity Falls, just a normal regular day.

But at the moment, Dipper imagined and tried to think why did she have bad days in the past. But there was no need, to put efforts because it was already evident – she had a breakup. Dipper knew her well, always playing it cool when something likewise happens as if nothing happened. Only her emotions wouldn't lie.

But however, Wendy was afraid of telling that she isn't okay, merely because everybody saw a lazy carefree personality, which is brave and would fight anything, and telling everybody what she was passing through, completely wouldn't match her behavior. Like Dipper can defeat a one-eyed triangular dream demon but is afraid of a simple tickling from Mabel.

Nobody denies it, but everybody has weak spots that don't want to show to everybody, but it is better to have a bitter truth, not sweet lies…

At the moment, Dipper wasn't curious, digging further into this subject wouldn't be a nice idea.

\- "I didn't have anything better," – He said, realizing a hope in Wendy's eyes, - "My teacher went raging because I mistook a similar word from other lessons, which she counted as a swearing, because of the description which I wrote for that 'right word'. Because of that, she gave me a bad grade, which affected my parent's attitude on me, so now I have to do homework with them…"

\- "Wow, it must be embarrassing for you, 'cause y'know? You're not this stupid, to do education with parents," – They both chuckled, - "And how's Mabel life's going?"

\- "She's pretty good lately," – He sighed in a relief, - "Mabel, spent like 4 hours a day on math and other classes she was bad at, and now she's getting excellent grades."

\- "Bruh, she must think that life's easy now."

\- "Not really, she's the coolest girl in the class y'know?" – He said, - "Boys are fawning around her, always are trying to get her attention. She had to change her phone number thrice."

\- "Oh, and also I forgot to say, Pacifica is now having the same classes with me," – Dipper continued, as he deeply glanced at her eyes, which were perfectly reflecting his face. But at the same moment, Wendy got jealous, she wouldn't miss a chance to spend time with Dipper either, exactly on school time.

\- "No way! The Northwests unexpectedly disappeared a year ago, the town seemed shocked, at least all the boys in my school."

\- "I have a group around me too, most of them are boys and ex-bullies, whose are now normal and friendly with me," – He happily spoke, - "And other's are girls, not those who are crazy for me, we just have the same interests and stuff…"

\- "Wow, you finally realized to step out of your dark corner, haha," – Wendy laughed, receiving a facepalm from Dipper, - "But seriously, that's very nice, at least you aren't getting bullied anymore."

\- "I am personally counted as a very hot model in school, although I am a tomboy, with men clothes," – She turned around to see buildings, some of them were old-fashioned and decorated, some yet modern, - "But I am usually with Tambry and the good old squad, since they are the only people I can talk to openly."

\- "I'm not really open to people, I am usually holding everything inside of me," – Dipper looked at Wendy, - "I even do not tell anything important to Mabel because y'know? It isn't safe, I don't mean any offense, but seriously, she once told everyone in class, who I have a crush on, and it turned out unlikely."

\- "Did she ate something sugary?" – Wendy asked, knowing that the answer would be – yes.

\- "Oh yes, she ate some sour worms and a chocolate bar."

\- "Well then, it's pretty obvious," – Wendy came to conclusions, - "When she isn't on sugar, Mabel's pretty serious, like y'know? We have some our secrets, that you wouldn't know, not even soon."

* * *

Nearly in the night, eleven men sat in a great conference hall. As always, a strict silence ruled in here. No one dared to speak when the king didn't allow to. As always Dwainerkwan sat at the end of the very long table, with his ten masters in front of him, making a very long colony.

\- "So I need your opinion about the attack we're planning on Headlessers," - Tsar Dwainerkwan was first to speak.

\- "an adequate solution is to scout them," - The eldest of the masters mumbled in his gruff voice, making different accents and crescendo's on words he wanted to highlight, - "Headlessers aren't weaker than us, so it might be better to stay away, but as always my knowledge about them isn't splendid, so my opinion is more like hypothesis," - He ended the speech with his head bowed down a little, making a shadow completely fold his face.

\- "I agree on Firebird's opinion," - The other master agreed.

\- "Do you think those non-twopenny creatures deserve a liberty? After what they did to my realm, my impatience to eliminate them all is merely growing!" - The monarch yelled, making everybody else to shiver.

\- "I'm sorry your majesty, but I would not run naked into the middle of the battlefield," - The farthest master got up and left the council, vociferously shutting the doors behind d him.

\- "What about Legendary Wizard and Beckonholm?" - The one asked, reluctantly enough.

\- "Wizard isn't going to help us, and Beckonholm is going away forever next 7 sunsets..." - He said, clearing his throat between the sentences.

\- "I have news, since their whole nations circumstances ebbed, I assume we should think quicklier, before they regain an ability to nearly be immortal," - Zorock said, removing the hood from his head, which interfered his vision, - "At least I think so, since I was their hostage once, I know lots of things," - his poker face and emotionless voice showed how deadly serious he was, - "But, for a beginning, I recommend scouting them, and secretly examine their forces."

Dwainerkwan rested his head onto the palm, and interestingly hearkened into Zorock's sayings, - "After our conference, Yusk, tell the commander to send out scouts," - King, stood up and with an enormous thud placed his palms on the table, - "Ok, great, I have nothing more to tell ya, end of colloquium!"

* * *

Yusk tightened his coat around him, and left the fortress, closing the doors immensely loudly. The snow outside was falling on his face, leaving vivid red cheeks and nose. As his body immersed into the winter-cold circumstances, it was an occasion to hurry up and approach his house.

The young man, entered the royal garden, which surprisingly was still green, only the water in fountains turned into ice, and the snow was sometimes falling down the leaves. As his foot was submerging into the 11-inch deep snow, leaving a vestige of footsteps and cold snow in his boots. For Yusk, it was nothing, because fifty percents of his blood were from "ice" tribe.

It was showed by his white pale skin, and a white hair, with locks of blue. His eyes burning vividly blue and lack of steam coming from his nose. Within the pedestrianism, the mature teen thought about another lesson with Beckonholm tomorrow.

Having a chance to practice with an ice sage, made him feel proud of himself, no one expected a sixteen-year-old amateur to be chosen as a master. To be more accurate he knew almost every tribe in the most accurate details, from his hard past, which he doesn't regret nowadays because it delivered him glory and honor.

When suddenly, a tall lanky figure, with some sparks appeared yonder, on the other side of the park.

\- "Hey, Yusk!" – it yelled. The amateur span around and saw his good old friend, wearing no coat again, it was like a mystery to him, why his friend isn't freezing at this low temperature, - "How'ya goin'?"

\- "Uh, hey dude, what's up?" – Yusk unexpectedly answered confusion was notable in his voice, - "What are you doing here?"

\- "Nothin' special just came to check ya!" – The young man, with curly and yellow hair, said, meanwhile, both were going forth.

\- "What makes you?" – Young man curiously questioned.

\- "Y'know? So many things happened around recently," – Yusk's friend started, - "First of all, I wanted to say, that… were going to be scouts…"

\- "Seriously? Why?" – Yusk seemed awestruck at the beginning, although it was obvious since he was 'most of the tribe knower'.

\- "I had the same reaction," – He looked down, - "But we have nothing to do about that."

\- "Yeah, I think, you're right…" – As they approached the Yusk's house's doors, he spoke: - "Okay, so good night, see ya!"

\- "Okay, see ya, by gold, byeeee!"

* * *

\- "Dipper, what are you doing?" – Wendy Corduroy peeked around the corner and surprisingly saw Dipper, making dinner.

\- "Uhh… I am making dinner…" – He clumsily responded, dropping everything he had in his hands holding.

\- "It smells great!" – A smell, of cooked potatoes and a roasted chicken, which came from the oven. She bowed down and looked at them, while the heat struck right into her face.

\- "So, are you in the mood for a movie night?" – Dipper asked grudgingly.

\- "Ahh… I am super tired, how about you?" – She answered with an enormous yawn, coming out right from her mouth.

\- "Ok, then we're not going to do it," – He commanded, - "Anyway, where do I get to sleep?"

\- "You dork, you're sleeping with me," – She sleepily smiled at Dipper.

\- "Oh… r-really?" – He stuttered out, while his face had a flow of reddish color. An oven suddenly started to output steam.

\- "Hey, hey, watch the food!" – The anxiety grew in her, as she pulled out her hand to open the oven, but Dipper was expeditiousler, he quickly gathered the gloves and opened the oven.

\- "Thank god!" – he thanked the heavens, - "The food isn't damaged," – both sighed in relief, placed the meat and potatoes on their plates and sat in the opposite directions, as if they are trying to stay away from each other as far as possible.

Within some time, the plates were finished, both changed their clothes and laid onto the bed. The duo was already sleeping, on each other's side not even facing one another.

* * *

I'm lazy, it took me so long to write this chapter. But k, at least I did it! Shoutouts to: Megaprimo1, Guest and gamelover41592, you guys are giving me warm fuzzies! And special shoutouts to VeryVividColors and Standby1337 for giving me motivation. P.S. I'm looking for beta readers, PM me for more information.


	6. Late Night Desires

*Cilck*

Dipper awoke in a complete darkness, which tightly surrounded his vision, making him temporary blind for a good while, until his eyes accustomed to the obscurity. Nevertheless, Dipper's body was in the nearly unbearable heat, since there was not only one blanket - he had been pulling some more on him, which lay in the background of the bed as a reserve. Within few movements, which made blankets to entirely fall of the bed, Dipper fell into freedom, finally moving around was easy. Dipper turned around, leaning slightly toward, till he was straightly sitting.

He narrowed his eyes, searching for another abstract scale underneath the coverlet, which lay on the right side of the bet. But surprisingly, there wasn't anything. Even if he dared to place an arm on there, he felt only bedsheets 'neath. He grasped the realization of Wendy simply waking up, and doing night things every done nevertheless. But something was right, Dipper felt a bit pressed since the feels weren't any unstrange. "Did she drink too much before we went to sleep? No..." thought he. Dipper came to conclusion, which made him deciding to go and find her, because it felt off, like if it was not unexpected.

Dipper tip-toed across the whole house, and double-checked every room, but however each of them were deadly empty. It left Dipper in anxiety, since it meant she was not in the house. And Dipper, itself demanded her presence and of course, be safe. But one thing he knew well about her - she way too much liked roofs, no matter how much she got caught and cursed, it had to be acceptable since she was a tomboy. Even if they had wholly different personalities, Dipper liked her exactly because of her demeanor. Sometimes she did something, Dipper would not dare to, and even if they were both caught in crime, it only left them some magnificent memories to remind in the future.

Meanwhile Dipper put on his ol' trusty slippers and went toward the exit. Dipper exited the cabin and was already coldly welcomed by the moon highly glowing in the night skies, which was covered by millions of stars. Immediately, Dipper found a Big Dipper up there which made him smile. Furtively, he climbed up the ladder, merely because he wanted to check Wendy's former hiding spot. Although the dust showed how much the place was abandoned, Dipper stubbornly continued his way, even if the construction may be unstable.

Dipper peeked out, and somewhat dazed, but mostly confused, his eyes laid upon the fiery red hair, which waved in ease since the little breeze flew around. He decided not to scare her.

\- "There you're, finally found ya!" - He happily said and looked at Wendy, who abruptly turned around, her eyes scared as she turned into the alter-self.

\- "Dipper? W-what are you doing here?" - She stuttered out, still in awe, since she confidently thought that this place was only in her mind.

\- "I just went out to find you, since your tries to get out of the bed quietly, we're awful," - He chuckled a little, while joing Wendy's atmosphere. - "But anyway, what are you doing up here so late?"

\- "I... I'm just sleepless today, don't know why..." - She moved away, just to let Dipper beside, but mistook the point she wanted to place her leg, so it broke through the wooden floor, within the horrible sound. Nearly late, Dipper managed to catch her by the arm, and pulled her back.

\- "Are you ok?" - He fearfully asked.

\- "Yeah, yeah I'm ok," - Wendy heavily inhaled the air and got up, this time with all of her care and caution. - "Im so stupid, I haven't slept in couple of past weeks."

\- "Why so?" - Dipper curiously asked, automatically.

\- "I don't know, but when I get to sleep, I see some haunting nightmares, with a deep semantics..." - said she, shivering about the bad dreams. - "Y'know? These aren't any regular nightmares, I always see black figures, which are holding a pearl with you..." - She abruptly stopped, because she realized what she was saying, - "With you locked inside..."

\- "Huh?" - said he, entirely said. Somewhat it felt embarrassing, since each of them had a subdued opinion about one another, but however, it didn't negatively affect their friendship, - "It must be related to something... I have seen strange things recently too."

\- "I think it is just a mirage, then..." - she optimistically reasoned, - "Since Bill is destroyed there's nothing we can be afraid of."

\- "You're right at some point," - Dipper agreed, being fulfilled with thoughts like "it's just a dream" about the odd enough occasions.

\- "Y'know, we can expect anything, anytime, but until we're aware of being thinking about it 24/7," - He morosely looked down, - "You'll just mentally damage yourself eventually," - Both got few good chuckles, 'till Wendy let out a very enermous yawn, - "It would be better if we go back to sleep now."

The pair leisurely stood up and haltingly made their way to the ladders. Due the incident, stepping across the room was dangerous, so with an actual half-brain te duo had to step only on specific points which were egregoriously hard to remember. But at the same time, at least Dipper was escorted by a perfect connoisseur called Wendy. She knew every detail, every slit, every crack in this house as if she spent over myriads of hours in inspecting the house's environment. Nor much, neither less time passed doing their "epic live-or-die" challenge, it wasn't easy, even if it seemed otherwise.

Dipper and Wendy finally got a chance to lay in the bed again, the cold blankets were mostly heated by Dipper, which spread across the whole coverlet. Both being as comfortable as possible, fell fast asleep already, which wasn't anything special, since the myriads of facts about sleeplessness were showing on their bodies and mental tiredness. _Wendy awoke, with a late feeling as if it was 12 PM already. Her nose buried into Dipper's back, feeling the nearly steam coming from this spot, since she outputed more than "lot of" amount of heat thru her nose. Finding herself in anl situation which felt pretty awkward, Wendy Corduroy had her alternative tempers switched on; in a quick description: clumsy, nervous and idealess, although she's a tomboy. At this moment she counted herself guilty, and somewhat awestruck, since she had been magneted to Dipper.

At this moment, Wendy tried to remove her arm off Dipper, which lay on him as if emulating cage. Fortunately, she did it successfully, without any wait, she made her way out of the bedroom, slided down the stairs within her natural inbuilt skills, and landed on the creaky wooden floor. Wendy opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs and fearlessly plate with bacon on it with her 2 remaining fingers. The phenomenal scene of Wendy making solid breakfast followed. Since the rain stopped pouring outside, the sun highlighted the floor, through curtains which merely waved from the breeze outside. Wendy had to admit; the natural scenery within dew made the forest look unimaginably beautiful. Gravity Falls was one of the cities which's circumstances were able to change every hour, to be more exact, here's an occasion that happened recently: Not many months ago, to be more accurate, somewhere in the middle of a june, was still laying snow outside. In small amount but still it was.

Residents got accustomed to it over the years, so now the jumps of temperatures were not anything abmormal to them. Even Multi-bear, everyone outside the Gravity Falls inhabitians would get shocked seeing this creature. None of the created entited could be solved, since Gravity Falls wielded its own rules.

After Wendy Corduroy readied the two plates, she placed the food on them. She sat on her trusty ol' chair and waited for her man to show up. Not much time passed and the young man called "Dipper", showed up on the horizon. Much to her deviance, Dipper was already dressed up in his everyday clothes.

\- "Hey, Wendy!" - Dipper warmly greeted her, - "Did you make all this?"

\- "Yeah, oh, forgot to tell ya," - She happily exclaimed, placing the first piece of an egg in her mouth, - "Dad forced me to learn cooking since he got bored with the food."

\- "Wow, this is actually pretty solid, I guess so," - He tasted the fried egg with a salty and crunchy bacon.

\- "I'm glad you like it, so anyway, how it was to sleep with me? Did I do something... y'know embarrassing?" - Wendy exactly knew how to make Dipper's face turn red, and yet she was successful.

\- "I...I'd say it wasn't bad at all," - He said, meanwhile avoiding eye-contact, - "But seriously, don't go anywhere at night, I don't want to stumble upon anything while finding you."

\- "Oh... So what are our plans today?" - She curiously asked.

\- "Since you've said; no nerdy things, I assume that we're going to do something more in... "Wendy" style," - He said. _- "Like what?" - She finished her plate and was waiting for his answer.

\- "I dunno, climbing trees? Jumpkicking monsters?"

\- "Duuude, I thought you knew me well, turns out otherwise!" - Wendy playfully punched his shoulder, - "Y'know? I kinda miss the old days, when there was only both of us. Arcade, monsters dungeons, and again. And now I see you got older and your interests changed. I am still wandering what is your hobby at the moment..."

\- "It's like, we're seeing each other the first time, and we have to introduce ourselves, yet again," - Dipper uttered, while falling back onto the chair, resting his back, - "If so, then who's first?"

\- "I'm gonna go first," - She said in a decisive tone, - "So, my name's Wendy, I am twenty years old, I like... climbing trees, cutting 'em down, and fighting villains! I look forward into meeting you."

\- "Nice to meet ya, my name is Dipper, I'm seventeen years old, and... I like to study multiuniversional portals, and the Triangulum galaxy-"

\- "Boooo! Dipper you totally failed!" - She unexpectedly cut him off. Their personal thoughts didn't match.

\- "Why so?"

\- "Dipper, don't introduce yourself as a nerd that's just sooooo stupid-looking," - Wendy asserted, and began to give him advice.

\- "Then I should say - Hey, I'm Dipper, I like to explore dangerous places and destroy scowl creatures?" - He asked, trying to catch Wendy's thought.

\- "That's a lot better, at least you showed your "cool" behaviour..." - She said, - "If you we're like, new to my class, I would totally fall for you, merely because of your introduction."

\- "Hehe, thanks for the advice," - It made him blush a little, even if it was meant to give him confidence, it still affected him likewise.

\- "So, what shall we do?" - He finally asked about the problem they still couldn't solve.

\- "We can... go to the local park, it is pretty neat here."

\- "Indeed, I have a need for some fresh air slightly growing, each second," - He said as he got up and put on his fiery flannel shirt.

\- "Oh, well," - Wendy replied, much to her suprise, Dipper stood with her green trademark flannel shirt wide open, inviting her to put it on. As she pushed her arms inside, Dipper put the shirt over her shoulders, - "Thanks Dip, I wasn't able to do that myself," - She said sarcastically, although clearly enjoying the moment. _- "What else can I do than freeing you from small duties, when you are such a great chief," - It was meant to be a compliment from Dipper.

/0/

Yusk entered his empty house. The walls were coated with the warmth of a furnace which burnt some branches and logs. The sound which came from it made the scene more comfortable, it simply relaxed him, as if massage, but only in a form of sound; massage to his ears. He sat next to the table in the living room and ate his food - fish with rice. Nothing was more delicious than this, in his opinion.

Suddenly some sparks appeard and then a tall half-yellow figure drew, sitting on his sofa.

\- "Hello, my mate Yusk!" - Bill Cipher, itself, an unsolved creature greeted the young man, interrupting his dinner. _- "Gruh-uh," - Yusk choked, since he nearly got scared to death, - "Duuude, stop appearing all of a sudden, that scares me!"

\- "There's nothing I can do about that," - He calmly replied, - "You better thank me for telling the commanders to send out scouts, I mean us at a small part."

\- "Oh my god, I entirely forgot!" - Yusk satched his head in awe, - "How did you know?"

\- "We're like bonded, remember?" - Bill said, his arms crossed as he laid back on the sofa.

\- "Oh... sorry I forgot..."

\- "Anyway, that's not the reason why I came," - Rhe young man cleared his throat before speaking, - "Tommorow, really early, before the sunrise, we have to be at the great hall, they will prepare us and the send us to the Fristone Forest; to the Headlessers, I wanted to warn ya, get some sandwiches readied, it is not going to last some hours, it would possibly take us days, maybe a week. You will have the flare gun, so if they would spot us, you'll give the signal to attack, get it?"

\- "Yes, I guess so..." - He rubbed the back of his head, - "Would we have any armor, or we're going to run naked?"

\- "They'll take care of that."

\- "Ok then..." - Sithe came right out from Yusk's mouth while he stared at the ceiling.

\- "Don't worry mate, everything is going to be alright."

\- "I hope so..." _- "I have to warn my father, since

* * *

The girl alternatively known as the daughter of the moonlight sat next to table and ate her meal. Being a part of a royal family made her be special around everyone else. She was full of respect which she got daily just from doing nothing, but resting on a sofa eating expensive fruuts and things likewise. To be honest, she didn't enjoy her now-condition, because she was treated by a princess, although she hated to be.

Their whole dynasty gathered in a alter-hall, formerly known as a ballroom since it got rebuilt into an eating-hall. The table was full of food; fish, potatoes, chicken meat, fruits and much more. Foremost, the food which couldn't be afforded by an usual resident.

Alesia (daughter of moonlight) had many secrets she fiercely hid from her elders, otherwise it would turn out as a punishment. Not just having friendship with other normal mature-teens like her, she even supported them for being so honest and truthful with her. She saw them through, and definitely they weren't fake.

\- "So, Alesia, your pre-marriage would happen, I assume soon, the son of King of Clouds is already readying everything up," - Dwainerkwan, her father decisively said, - "I hope you both accustomed to each other, your life will be great without any questions."

Alesia was about to protest, but she couldn't. She knew she didn't have any other choice, it was unchangable. Merely because her father promised her daughter to marry Cloud's son, in the change for finansial support. So she didn't blame her father, otherwise she would be living in a wooden hut, poor and hungry. She understood the sutiation ver well.

\- "I'm so excited for that!" - She perfectly lied - "Y'know it's so serious!"

\- "I thought so," - her mother said, while drinking wine.

\- "I don't want to eat anymore, can I go now?"

\- "Of course sweetie! Do whatever you want."

* * *

\- "Oh no, I forgot my wallet! In the Shack!" - Dipper lied, although he built plans to make everything better, - "Can you please wait over here while I'll quickly sneak into the shack?"

Wendy raised an eyebrow, - "Yeah of course!"

\- "Thanks, be right back!" - He shouted meanwhile running like as fast as he can. When he felt that he was in a safe distance from the cabin, he pulled out his phone and rapidly typed Mabel's number, and dialed her.

\- "Hey, Mabel how ya doin'? _- "It's so much fun, we've been like everywhere! Rollercoasters, shops, jump park and many more! Anyway, how are you doing... with Wendy? - She curiously asked, teasing her brother.

\- "How did you know?" - He asked in awe.

\- "Dipper, we're twins, I can see you through..."

\- "Is it really that obvious?"

\- "Of course, so what's up?"

\- "I came for advice, now we're about to go out with her, aaaaaand I just want to make this day, y'know? As a starting point."

\- "Does she act suspiciously? Like hug-addicted, attention-addicted or something likewise?"

\- "Ummm, she's always hugging me whenever we meet each other," - He tried to remember more details, - "She once kissed me on a cheek, and Wendy's sharing her bed with me..." - Dipper relucantly asserted.

\- "You what? You're such a perv Dipper," - Mabel giggled a little, - "She absolutely wants you dork, I wonder how didn't you realize it yourself. Just be yourself and I guarantee that you'll get her."

\- "Thanks Mabes, gotta go, can't leave her hanging, bye!" - He pushed his phone into his pocket and in the same speed ran back. Immediately, he saw Wendy standing on the ledge with her arms crossed.

\- "Finally you're back!" - She exclaimed. Within sometime they went forth, both with hands inside their pockets.

The sun shone above the trees, coating the pine trees in a white reflecting light. The grass was slightly swaying back and forth as the moderate breeze whirled around, creating a relatable sound. The park located near her cabin, almost blending with the forest. Suddenly, Wendy narrowed her eyes and pulled Dipper's arm.

\- "Hey,it's the squad, lets at least greet them," - She said and didn't even wait for his answer, as they were already one the way.

\- "Hey Tambry, Lee, Nate and Robbie, how'ya all doin'? Haven't see you in years!"

\- "Yo Wendy!" - Everyone said in a unison.

\- "Wait is that Dipper?" - Robbie asked while glancing at a peeking Dipper, - "Whoa Wendy! You're dating Dipper?"

\- "No, no..." - She extremely blushed and instantly felt uncomfortably around them, - "We're just on a walk, y'know? Talking about life and stuff."

\- "She actually likes him," - Tambry whispered, although she specially said it out loud so Dipper could hear.

\- "TAMBRY!" - There was no way this could happen; Wendy thought. The situation was messed up. She didn't know what would happen afterward. Is he going to hate her? Avoid her? No one knows. But however he reacted calmly.

\- "Wendy lets go," - He pulled her arm and they fastly went forward, to be more accurate, towards the bench. As they sat on it, Wendy immediately spoke:

\- "I'm so sorry I had to put you in such awkward moment."

\- "There is no need to apologize, I knew that it would happen sooner or later..."

\- "Wait, that means, you knew that I like you all the time?" - She asked astonished, - "So awkward!" - She covered her face with her hand. For Dipper it was moment of truth, so he took a long sithe and spoke.

\- "Actually I... I like you... too," - Dipper moved her arm aside. Wendy stared at him shocked, then at his lips. Will I do this? Both asked themselves in their mind. He stared at her green sparky eyes, full of hope and desires, as both faces went closer and closer each second.

* * *

I finally ended writing this chapter! Sorry for taking so long. Merely because I messed up the timelines (some explaining will be in further chapters) and I was pretty busy taking exams at the end of the first semester, plus as always I am lazy as hell. I am doing QnA next chapter so if you have any questions then please leave them in the review section.

I know I kinda overdid the intrigue at the end of the chapter, don't kill me please. Shoutouts to: MegaPrimo1 and Guest! Also shoutout to VeryVividColors for helping me out! Until next time, peace!


End file.
